The present invention provides equipment to modernize the kitchen operation of a Chinese restaurant with high quality and productive means to reduce or eliminate operator error so that fast-food operations comparable to McDonald's of the western society can be established. The equipment can provide prepared food of consistent quality and can supply food from a central kitchen according to a standard recipe and cooking process. The equipment can be used in a chain store and requires only that semi-finished food, which may be divided into three lots, and held in three respective containers be supplied to the feeding system of the machine. The machine can complete frying from, material feeding, serving and pan washing in a single process without a cook. It allows generally automated Chinese Fast Food operations for chain stores and the like operations.